


The Most Magical Place on Earth [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Developing Relationship, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: “What’re you doing here?” Carisi asked and Barba only just managed to refrain from rolling his eyes and giving him a particularly scathing response.Instead, he favored Carisi with a raised eyebrow and a cool, “I could ask you the same thing.”Carisi’s smile didn’t falter at Barba’s tone, though perhaps after three years of working together, he was just immune to it. Barba only wished he was equally as immune to Carisi’s smile. And dimples. And stupid accent.Or, the one where Barba and Carisi go to Disney World.





	The Most Magical Place on Earth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Magical Place on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218814) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Original Author Notes:
> 
> Y'all are gonna take my "Queen of Angst" crown away from me after this one, I swear.
> 
> Blame, as always, goes to tobeconspicuous and AHumanFemale, who are utterly incorrigible.
> 
> Utterly self-indulgent fluff from my Disney-loving self. I'm choosing to view this as a writing exercise, to see just how ridiculously fluffy I can make something while still keeping these two in character. Or something like that, anyway.
> 
> Since Noah aged about 3 years during the 3 month summer hiatus, I've put his age at a much more reasonable 3-ish here.
> 
> My outline shows this clocking in at 6 chapters, and I already hate myself for that. To be updated as frequently as possible, likely every other day, though don't hold me to that.
> 
> Usual disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's either the property of NBC Universal/Dick Wolf or the Walt Disney Company, including the title, which is, of course, the tagline for the Magic Kingdom. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

This is the audio performance of Robin Hood's  _The Most Magical Place on Earth._

 

 

Length: 1:32:13 (103MB)

 

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18mJiyN3RsSzqiLaTKJIx3_5EXVyyjnqc/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> While this is hands down one of my favorite fluffy Barisi stories, it has proven to be above and beyond the project I needed in my life right now. As always, my eternal love and deepest gratitude to Robin Hood for allowing me to do this.


End file.
